post_kaiju_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiryu
Kiryu is a Rebel Mech and a roleplay character used by MechaZero101. Backstory Kiryu was made by Rebel engineers from salvaged Mecha-Army Units' parts, mostly Speed Mechs. Kiryu's construction began in 2050, the bones of the original Gojira were used as an endoskeleton for the Mech, an actually clever idea. Kiryu was first launched in 2055 to protect the Rebel base as it was attacked by an unknown kaiju, and succeeded in killing it. Currently, Kiryu is not the only Mech used by the Rebels, as Neo MechaGodzilla and Obsidian Fury are used by them, however, the later is a Jaeger. Personality As a Mech, Kiryu doesn't really have a personality. It just does what it's pilots do. In this iteration, Kiryu does not get possessed by Gojira as it's ghost became a separate entity known as Ghost Godzilla. Abilities Type-3 Kiryu= *'Oral Maser Canon:'Kiryu can fire a maser beam from it's mouth area. *'Rocket Launchers:' Kiryu possesses two rocket launchers on it's shoulder. *'Dual Rail Guns:' Kiryu has railguns on his wrists. *'Absolute Zero Canon:' Kiryu's strongest attack, he fires a beam from his chest that can freeze anything on contact. However, it takes away much of his energy. *'Strength:' Kiryu is very strong. *'Speed:' Kiryu is very fast. *'Hand Drill:' Kiryu's right hand can turn into a drill that can pierce through the skin of the likes of Godzilla. *'Tail:' Kiryu's tail can move, which means that Kiryu can use it as a weapon. *'Jetpack:' Kiryu has a jetpack in his battle pack that grants him the ability to fly. |-| Modified Kiryu= *'Oral Maser Canon:' Kiryu can still fire a beam from it's mouth area. *'Rocket Launchers:' Kiryu still possesses two rocket launchers on it's shoulder. *'Dual Rail Guns:' Kiryu still has railguns on his wrists. *'WristBlade:' Kiryu has a blade on his wrist that was able to penetrate Godzilla's impenetrable hide, and was able to surge electricity through it. *'Triple Maser Canon:' Instead of the Absolute Zero Canon, Kiryu can now fire triple maser beams from his chest. *'Strength:' Kiryu is very strong. *'Speed:' Kiryu is very fast. *'Tail:' Kiryu's tail can move, which means that Kiryu can use it as a weapon. *'Thrusters:' Instead of a jetpack, Kiryu now has thrusters that still grant him flight. |-| Shadow Kiryu = *'Oral Heat Canon:' Kiryu can now fire a red heat beam from it's mouth area. *'Rocket Launchers:' Kiryu still possesses two rocket launchers on it's shoulder. *'Dual Rail Guns:' Kiryu still has railguns on his wrists which now fire red laser bullets. *'Wrist Blade:' Kiryu has a blade on his wrist which is covered in red electricity. *'Triple Maser Canon:' Kiryu can now fire a powerful energy ball from his chest. *'Strength:' Kiryu is very strong. *'Speed:' Kiryu is very fast. *'Tail:' Kiryu's tail can move, which means that Kiryu can use it as a weapon. *'Jetpack:' Kiryu now has a jetpack once again that grant him flight. Trivia *Kiryu does not get possessed by Gojira's soul, because the soul of Gojira is Ghost Godzilla, a separate character. Category:Mech Category:Mecha Category:Mechagodzillas Category:Neutral Category:Rebels Category:MechaZ101's Characters Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs